


Come Back To Bed/That Would Be Enough

by betweentheheavesofstorm



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon? Don't Know Her, Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Jumping on the Fix-It Train, One Shot, forget 8x05 this is what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweentheheavesofstorm/pseuds/betweentheheavesofstorm
Summary: 'I dreamed you left me.'Set at the end of 8x04. Spoilers for the current season.





	Come Back To Bed/That Would Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> listen. the show has never been less canon and this is probably the shortest thing i've ever posted but I need to get it out of my system.
> 
> anyway i'm so glad that brienne and jaime are happy in the north together and will leave wonderful and fulfilling lives !!

 

'I dreamed you left me.’

Saying it aloud makes it sound ridiculous. She’s a grown woman; she shouldn’t be sitting huddled by the fireplace in the middle of the night. Brienne takes another deep, shuddery breath and keeps on staring at the last of the glowing embers in the grate. Gods, she hates feeling this vulnerable.

‘Now, why would I do that?’ he asks, nudging her shoulder. Having woken to find her gone, he’s joined her on the hearth. This casual intimacy is still something new. She's still getting used to the fact that she's allowed to touch him now.

‘You’d gone to your sister.’ By some kind of mutual agreement, they’ve never properly discussed Cersei. Not that he really needs to say anything. It’s enough that he’s staying here while the others march on King’s Landing.

‘Well, I have to say it’s a tempting prospect,’ he says, stretching slightly. Now that the fire is almost dead, the air in the room is much cooler. ‘Only a few days ago she hired one of my few friends to kill me.’

She tenses slightly. ‘You didn’t mention that.’

‘Mm. Ser Bronn of the Blackwater. Not really a friend, I suppose, but he’s done me a lot of favours.’

‘What did you do?’

‘I said if we came through this, he could have Highgarden.’

‘You didn’t.’ Now she looks at him, teasing reproach in her eyes.

Jaime shrugs. ‘It got him to go away.’

‘I’m sorry for waking you up.’

‘You don’t have to apologise,’ he says, softer than she’s ever heard him before. ‘I hate the North, but I’m not going anywhere.’

‘I know.’

His hand comes to rest on her knee. She places hers over it.

‘Come back to bed,’ he says. ‘It’s fucking cold in here.’

**Author's Note:**

> I have a dissertation due in three days but, filled with rage about the implications of 8x05 for Brienne, I had to sit down in the library and write this instead.
> 
> (I have since edited it. For bitching about that nonsensical clusterfuck of an episode, I'm also betweentheheavesofstorm on Tumblr!)


End file.
